DMAIC Project Summary/Abstract: The overarching goal of the Data Management, Analysis and Informatics Core (DMAIC) is to ensure data and analytic integrity, transparency and reproducibility by continuing to serve as a central source of methodological expertise and a service provider to the researchers of the Pittsburgh Older Americans Independence Center (OAIC). Methodological expertise is most beneficial when provided by a team such as DMAIC familiar with the balance and mobility in aging theme, specialized measures and methods of the OAIC. Our specific aims are to: 1. Meet data management requirements of Pittsburgh OAIC PESC, REC, developmental and external projects. 2. Support quantitative and facilitate qualitative analysis needs of Pittsburgh OAIC projects. 3. Provide informatics expertise to Pittsburgh OAIC projects. 4. Support the training mission of the Pittsburgh OAIC with Pepper Scholars and other trainees. 5. Develop new techniques, as wells as novel application of existing methods to address OAIC-related unmet needs and methodological challenges. 6. Collaborate with other Cores and units within and outside the institution on OAIC theme-related activities. For OAIC pilot and developmental projects, we will fully support the data management and quantitative analysis needs in addition to facilitating access to qualitative and other specialized analytic resources and informatics expertise. We will provide workshops and individualized training for OAIC trainees as well as innovatively involving graduate student researchers in core activities to expand our education mission. We innovate by developing new techniques and novel applications of existing methods to address OAIC theme- related methodological challenges. Our proposed Developmental Project on dynamic prediction modeling is a novel approach to updating prognoses with new information. We will collaborate with others within and outside the institution on OAIC theme-related activities to share and learn from a broader community of colleagues. During the past cycle 2015-2020, the DMAIC provided data management/statistical support to 16 OAIC pilot and developmental projects in addition to external proposals. This extensive support generated findings which were disseminated in over 109 peer reviewed publications and used to obtain an additional $11 million of funding to continue research focused on improving the mobility of older adults. We build on a strong track record of 15 years with stable leadership providing data management and analytical infrastructure, methodological innovation, and supporting the training mission; and will continue to provide these services to the OAIC. We innovatively expanded our services to include machine learning and computational biology to new OAIC priorities and the changing landscape of informatics and big data; access to real-world clinical data; participation in a new telemedicine workgroup; and training on data sharing.